Unforgettable Summer
by Snowstar98
Summary: All Rain, Wind, and Melanie wanted was an unforgettable summer. They got their wish while celebrating the beginning of summer at Wind's house when Rain and Melanie get in a fight and unplug the TV. Now the three friends are in the world of Ninjago! Rated T just to be safe.
1. The Unforgettable Summer begins

**What's up my fans? I'm still active somewhat. I just have different ideas and writing to many things XD. Here's an experimental one I wanted to try and see how it turned out. Let me know ;) I plan on writing Ninja meet 'The Shadows' still, but it might be slow. Plus, for you Harry Potter fans I have written a Harry Potter Fanfic. The first chapter is out, I just need to wait for my friends to give me their chapters and the next two will be up.**

"I cannot believe what we did today! Of all days, you guys, we chose the last day of school to stand up on the tables in our last period of the day and sing 'Not One Of Us' from Lion King 2 when the bus riders were dismissed! Why?" I asked as my two best friends and I walked towards my house. My friend, Rain, shrugged. "I don't know, it was fun though" she replied. Rain was 14 years old like me and had blond hair and blue-grey eyes. She was the hyper and insane one who often tried to speak in a British accent of our group. "Don't forget the reactions!" our other friend, Melanie, pipes in. Melanie had short black hair and green eyes. She was crazy some and our planner. Melanie could get us to crack up any time we needed a laugh.

I sighed and shook my head as we came towards my house. "Whatever you guys, let's just go downstairs in the basement and get this summer started! I'll grab the snacks" I said as we walked in. As Rain and Melanie headed downstairs, Rain called back up. "Don't forget the ice cream!" I rolled my eyes and headed towards the kitchen grabbing the ice cream, cake, chips, pizza, several cans of throwback Mountain Dew, some Gatorade, and several other sweets. I then rushed down the stairs towards my friends and placed the items on the coffee table.

"Dang, Wind, you sure know what to get!" Rain said, looking at the pile that Melanie literally jumped in and was now looking for something. She poked her head up out of the pile and looked at me with a hurt expression. "You forgot the pie!" I face palmed myself. How could I? Melanie loves pie, and I forgot it! Melanie stared at me "How could you? Think about that pie, all alone, on the stove, cold and wondering where its friends are!" she stated. That got Rain and I laughing hysterically. "Yeah, its friends are in your stomach!" Rain explained. We ended up laughing even harder at this.

I plugged in the surround sound and turned on the TV, getting ready to watch the first Harry Potter movie. Instead, when I turned it on, a new Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu episode was on. I instantly sat down on the couch and watched it, mesmerized. "Wind, come on. Let's watch Harry Potter" Rain said, poking me. I shrugged her off and continued to watch the episode. "Shush, it's a new episode!" I whispered, and continued to focus my attention on the TV.

Melanie rolled her eyes and went behind the TV to unplug it. "MELANIE NO!" Rain shouted, diving after her. "I want to unplug it!" I watched my two friends wrestle over who would unplug it when Rain's shoulder bumped into it and made it come loose. The lights flickered and I ran over to my two friends. "Guys, what's going on?" I asked, freaking out. Being in the dark was not one of my favorite things. "I-I-I don't know. I bumped into Rain, and she made it come loose!" Melanie said. At this point the three of us linked arms and closed our eyes, screaming our heads off.

When we finally opened them we realized we were in a city's alley. I looked over at Rain, annoyed. "Great, somehow you made us teleport out of the basement!" I yelled. Rain glared at me. "Oh, so it was my fault? Who just had to get distracted by a TV show?" she countered. Melanie crouched down beside us, and whispered "Guys keep it down. People are getting curious" she said, pointing to the exit of the alley.

Rain smiled deviously. "I got this guys." she said and got up and walked towards the exit. "Nothing to worry about people, just an argument between friends" she continued. I face palmed myself, and so did Melanie. "What on Earth gave her this idea?" I asked. Melanie shrugged "I have no idea. It's Rain though, so I don't want to know!" As Rain returned to us I smiled and said "Come on guys. Let's figure out where we are" Rain being herself looked at me and without cracking a smile said "Honey badger doesn't take orders from Wind. Honey badger is a free badger!" Melanie and I looked at each other and began laughing. Rain loosened up and joined in our laughter.

I smiled at my pals "Come on guys, let's find a place to stay" I said as we walked out of the alley. Rain and Melanie kept laughing. We looked around the streets trying to find a place to stay. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked as Rain and Melanie ran ahead of me. "Tag, you're it!" Melanie called. I laughed and raced after them, forgetting to find a place to stay.

As we slowed down from the game, Rain looked over at another street. Her eyes widened and she screamed at the top of her lungs "WIND, MELANIE HOT GUYS 9:00!" Melanie saw them and cupped her hand over Rain's mouth. "Hush Rain, think about being calm." I looked over at the guys and instantly realized where we were.

"Rain, Melanie, I know where we are, and we have a problem. We're in a TV and we're definitely going to have an unforgettable summer" I said, staring at the guys.


	2. a mind blowing discovery

**Guys, Unforgettable Summer has gotten a lot of good reviews! So let's see what is in store for Wind, Rain, and Melanie. I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW! ONLY WIND, RAIN, AND MELANIE!**

**Wind's POV**

Melanie stared at me "What show are we in? Is it based off Harry Potter? Oh how I love Harry Potter!" I shook my head and whispered to Melanie "No, we're in Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu" Melanie looked at me like I was crazy "You picked up on that just by looking at those guys? Wind, you freak me out!" she said.

The guys finally noticed us and came over. Melanie had her hand over Rain's mouth still in fear she would yell something out that would make us look crazy. The one in a black suit looked at us and said "I'm Cole" I nodded my head and replied "I'm Wind, this is Melanie, and Rain is the one with her mouth covered up" at that moment Melanie shrieked and removed her hand from Rain's mouth. "SHE LICKED ME!" she yelled. Forgetting that the guys were there, I ended up laughing. "Yeah Melanie, Rain does that" Melanie glared at me "How would you know?" I was about to reply when Rain stepped in "Wind learned the hard way. Let's see I've licked her hand, bit her wrist, and bit her shoulder" she said. I looked down, not wanting to admit it all happened.

The one in the red ninja suit interrupted our conversation. "Why were you covering your friend's mouth?" he asked. The three looked at each other, and Melanie ended up being a lifesaver "Well, you see, Rain says stupid and crazy stuff at times, and we wanted her to be calm" Rain looked at us and snorted "No, you were really covering my mouth because-" Melanie interrupted her by tackling her "Silenco!" she said using a Harry Potter spell. Rain, being a huge fan of the series, stopped talking. She got back up and looked at the guys "Sorry about that, just a little friend rivalry."

The guy seemed to be convinced and smiled "Well I'm Kai. The blue ninja is Jay, and the white ninja is Zane" he said. Melanie looked at me and whispered in my ear "The black one is cute" I elbowed her in the side. At this point Rain had forgotten about the "spell" we put on her and got up and whispered in my other ear "Dibs on the white one"

I looked at the ninja. "Well it was nice to meet you, but we got to go and find a place to stay before it gets dark" I said. Melanie laughed "Yeah, Wind hates being in the dark!" I glared at her "I do not hate being in the dark! I just can't see and I get jumpy" I said. Rain decided to join in "I seem to recall you screaming in the basement when the lights were flickering" I rounded on her "You were screaming too!" I countered. Melanie tapped my shoulder "Yeah, but I think you were screaming the loudest" I grew annoyed and finally snapped "You never think, but fine! I am scared of the dark and I probably was screaming the loudest, but you were screaming when we got teleported out of the basement!"

Zane broke the fight and calmly said "You know, if you need a place to stay, we got room on our ship" he offered. At that moment I was tackled by Melanie and Rain. I was sort of the leader right now, so my word was what they would follow, most of the time. "Oh Wind, can we please go?" Rain begged. I struggled to get up, but Melanie held me down. "I won't let you up until you say yes!" she said. I sighed and nodded my head "Alright, alright. We can go with them!" I laughed. Melanie let me up and ran around with Rain. "You are amazing Wind!" Rain squealed and hugged me tightly. I patted her head gently "I know, now can you let me go? I kind of want to live to see next summer, and you're squeezing me too tight" Rain let go of me "Sorry" she said.

We were walking towards the ship, and Rain and Melanie were getting impatient. That meant them bugging me. "Wind, can we race?" she asked. I sighed and looked at Kai "Is it just straight ahead?" I asked. He nodded "Yeah, not too far from here either" I looked at my friends. "Ok, we'll race. Ready, set, Go!" I said and sprinted ahead of them without warning. It wasn't long before Rain and Melanie caught up. Of course, we had to get violent about the race. We ended up pushing at each other, trying to stay in the lead.

As the ship came into view, I picked up my speed. As we hit the ramp, the three of us were evenly matched. As it flattened, I decided to slide and fell down, sliding on to the floor, and winning. Right when I was about to get up, I was tackled again. "No fair! You cheated Wind!" Melanie said. I struggled to get up "I did not!" I stated as Kai, Zane, Cole, and Jay got on the ship. "Who won?" Jay asked. I grinned at the bottom of the pile "I did" Rain fell off the top of the pile and flipped halfway down. "You only won, because you slid at the last second" Rain said. I got free from Melanie's grasp and stood up, shrugging "We never had any rules on that" I stated. Melanie got up and punched me in the shoulder gently "Yeah, but still it was a little unfair"

I looked at them "Unfair is scaring our classmates when we go and sing Lion King 2 songs! Think about how they feel!" I joked. Rain laughed "Well it was the last day of school!" Melanie smiled and joined in "Plus we rocked the song. What with me singing the first part, you doing the second part, and Rain doing the background, we were perfect" she said. The ninja looked at us with freaked out expressions. I looked up at them "Yeah, this is actually a normal conversation" I said. Cole looked us and replied "Then what is a weird conversation between you guys" I stared at my friends, thinking about the weird conversations, having flashbacks of them.

"_NO FLUFFY NO DON'T BREAK THE WII! UGH, WIND I'LL BE RIGHT BACK MY CAT MADE THE WII EXPLODE!" Rain said over the phone._

"_I actually broke a fridge one" Rain said. Melanie and I looked at her. I finally spoke up "What did you do to break a fridge?" I asked. Rain shrugged "The game hide-and-seek need I say more?" she asked._

"_You should totally ask him out!" I told Melanie. Melanie gave me this look and shouted "No I'm not going to ask him out! Oh hi there!" she suddenly added. I looked behind me and noticed the guy she liked walk into the room._

"_Wind you are going to read Harry Potter and like it!" Rain said as she threw Harry Potter books around. Bad luck for me because a hardback edition hit me in the face. We ended up laughing, and I have no idea how it didn't break my nose._

"Guys, did you hear me?" Cole asked. I nodded "Yeah, sorry. We just had a flashback of some our awkward conversations and you don't want to know them" I said. Kai looked at us "Wait, you guys had a whole conversation without talking?" He asked. Rain nodded slowly "Yeah, we do it all the time" Melanie elbowed her. "We do not do it all the time. In fact we have not communicated telepathically for nearly three years!" she stated. I sighed and shook my head "Way to keep a secret you two."

Jay joined in the conversation at that moment "Wait, back up. You guys can talk to each other telepathically? How long have you been able to?" He asked. I shrugged and looked at my two friends "I don't know really. I guess it first started when I was around three years old. I've known Melanie practically my whole life. One day we were bored and weren't supposed to be talking for some reason I can't remember. Of course we drifted into our thoughts, and next thing we knew, we were talking to each other through our thoughts" I explained. Melanie then took over "After that discovery, we began to use it more. We found out it could work far away too, just not as good. So when we needed to talk but couldn't call each other, we would enter the other's mind and have a small chat." She finished. Rain then finished the explanation "Then when they met me back in 5th grade things sort of got weirder. They were trying to surprise me for my birthday and were communicating with their thoughts. What we didn't know though, was the fact that I could talk to them too. After that we began to use it to help each other, but we stopped using our connection three years ago when we didn't need as much and it seemed useless"

The guys looked at us, speechless. A new voice behind us then said "Very interesting. You three seem to have an unbreakable friendship with each other" I turned around and saw an elderly man there. "I am Sensei Wu" he said. I nodded a hello "I'm Wind, and this is Rain and Melanie" I said, pointing to my two friends. He nodded "As I was saying, you guys have a powerful and unbreakable friendship. For some reason when your minds met, they formed a bond between the three of you" I nodded "I kind of figured that much. We never knew exactly why" Sensei Wu looked at me "In time you will find out, but what you need to know right now is that the bond between you is enough to either protect Ninjago or destroy it" he said.

"Wait, so three 14 year old girls have enough power to either save or destroy Ninjago?" Cole asked. Sensei Wu nodded. I looked at my two friends and sighed "You just had to unplug the TV Rain" I said. Rain shrugged "Well think about it this way, now we know more about our bond" she said.

"_Guys, we should be more careful about this. One wrong move and we can destroy this place!" _Melanie said through our minds. I sighed and replied _"Would you relax? We need something to keep us calm"_ Rain nodded her head_ "Yeah, I agree with Wind on this. Can't we be calm for once?" _

Zane speaking broke our conversation "Are you guys talking to each other again?" he asked calmly. I nodded slowly "Yeah. It seems we're going to be using this telepathic thing more often now"

**There you guys go. You now know more about these three. In the flashback scene, all those actually happened. The only thing I changed were a few things such as the cat's name. Hope you enjoy it! EDIT: I changed the name sorry about that. I got it mixed up with my Harry Potter fanfic. I accidently put Payton instead of Melanie since they are the same characters basically. Sorry about that XD**


	3. The truth is revealed

** Ok guys, I have nothing much to say. I guess I'll get on with the chapter. Remember, I only own Rain, Wind, and Melanie!**

** Wind's POV**

Melanie sighed, obviously annoyed with us. _"You guys are taking this so calm. We should be freaking out!" _I shrugged and replied _"We're freaking out on the inside" _Rain interjected trying to break up a fight that could happen. _"We all know that we aren't freaking out on the inside because we're talking right now!" _she said. I sighed and broke my connection with them. I didn't feel like hearing an argument in my head. Plus, it never sounded right to say your friends were having an argument in your head and it was giving you a major headache.

**Cole's POV**

I watched as Wind, Rain, and Melanie remained quiet other than a shrug and a few sighs and other facial expressions. By the looks of it, they were having a conversation with their minds once more. I looked over at Zane "Do you understand any of this?" I asked him. Zane looked at me "This friendship they share is beyond my knowledge. It seems that they barely even know the power they hold." He said.

**Wind's POV**

After their facial expressions seemed to calm down, I once again joined the conversation with my friends. I needed to tell them something. _"Guys I need to tell you something." _I started. _"Wind, I am on my last nerve and trying to stay calm. What is it?" _Melanie asked, annoyed. Before I could reply Jay decided to get us talking without using our minds. "Do you guys always remain this silent?" he asked. _"We'll talk later" _I told them regretting the decision. I could of easily told him no, but I didn't want to be rude right now. "We're not like this all the time. It's just right now we're talking through our minds to each other."

Kai smiled at us "So why did you guys stop using this communication way three years ago? It seems so useful" I looked at him and sighed "That is something between the three of us. We made an agreement not to tell anyone else unless we all agreed to it" I said. My friends looked at me and nodded. We each had our own reason that added up to the main reason.

All of us were in the game room. Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane were playing a game while Lloyd, Melanie, Rain, and I watched. I wasn't really paying attention though. I was trying to decide on how to tell my friends what I needed to tell them. _"Wind, what were you going to tell us?" _A voice suddenly asked in my mind. I jumped slightly, and then relaxed, recognizing it as Rain's. I smiled and looked at her. _"Get Melanie in on this conversation and I'll tell you" _I said.

Rain nodded and it wasn't long before all three of us were connected to our minds again. _"Guys, do you remember our reason for not using this communication for nearly three years?" _I asked, already knowing the answer. Melanie nodded _"Of course. I got a little freaked out with the thought of you guys in my mind reading my thoughts. Rain didn't find it all that useful after a while, and you thought it just wasn't worth It." _she said calmly. I sighed, not wanting to tell them the truth, but I pushed on. _"I lied about my reason. My real reason was that I we ever did was fight when we used it. It gave me a headache listening to It." _before I could continue on, Melanie stood up suddenly, surprising the guys and making them pause the game. Her face showed anger and hurt. "How could you lie to us about that Wind? We're your friends and you didn't even tell us your real reason for wanting to stop using our minds to communicate?" she snapped.

I stood up too, trying to stay calm. At this point the others knew what was going on. They figured out we had an argument in our minds. "Melanie calm down and let me finish explaining" I said. Melanie shook her head. "No, I'm done. I don't want to listen to it anymore" she growled. Rain placed a hand on Melanie's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Melanie, give Wind a chance to explain the rest of it. I'm confused too, but we have to give her a chance" she said. Melanie shook her head "Forget it" she said and walked out of the game room.

Melanie and I still weren't talking after dinner. The guys were right though, Zane's cooking was good. That's why I hoped Melanie would listen during dinner, but the moment I tried, she shut me out. I sighed walking onto the deck where Melanie and Rain were. Melanie was sobbing, something I never saw her do, and Rain was trying to comfort her. I walked up to them and sighed "Is everything ok?" I asked.

Melanie shook her head "No. I'm just confused. I want to know why Wind. Why did you keep your real reason a secret from us?" she asked. I sighed, realizing it was time to tell the full truth. I entered both my friends' minds, connecting our thoughts, and they didn't stop me. _"The real reason like I said before was because I couldn't stand the way you guys argued when using the communication. It gave me a headache. That wasn't the only reason though. I wanted us to stop using it mainly because I realized it was tearing us apart." _I said.

Melanie and Rain remained quiet, and finally they embraced me in a hug. _"Oh Wind, I didn't realize that was the main reason. I was too blind and stubborn to open up my eyes and see that it was tearing us apart. You though, you saw it." _Melanie sobbed into my shoulder. Rain nodded slowly, frowning with guilt. _"I didn't see it either. We should have been more careful about it and realized what it could do to us" _She said. I sighed with relief. I finally managed to get the truth out. That was one problem solved. Now to just solve the other problem, how do we get back home?


	4. Wondering late at night and annoucement

**Ok guys, before I get on with the chapter I have an announcement thing. I need at least one OC for Wind, Rain, and Melanie to meet. I will try to add two in if I can manage to fit them in the story. The only thing is No ninja of sky, light, or shadow please. Those are going to be Wind, Rain, and Melanie. Any other ninja elements are fine, and yes, these characters will be able to communicate with Wind, Rain, and Melanie with their minds. So be creative :D. I do not own the show, only Wind, Rain, and Melanie.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Element:**

**Weapon:**

**Description:**

**Personality**

**History(optional)**

**Other(optional)**

**Wind's POV**

I lay awake in my bed, thinking. It was all I could do. I wasn't tired. Sighing, I turned on my side. I looked up at the bed above me, since I had the bottom bunk. _"Rain, are you awake?" _I asked. A silent grunt told me she had heard me through her dreams. I smiled, and continued to try to wake her. _"Come on Rain, I need to ask you something. So wake up before I come up there and get you!" _there was a faint groan and something fell from the bed. I let my eyes adjust in the dark, which didn't take long for some reason, and looked down. It was a pillow, no doubt meant to hit me. I smirked evilly, suddenly remembering one of Rain's fears. _"Rain, Slenderman is here!" _I screeched in her head.

Instantly, Rain woke up and screamed inside my head. I winced from the now growing headache. I forgot about the pain of screaming inside a head caused, but nevertheless I chuckled at how it had worked. _"Relax Rain; I just need to talk for a while. I have some questions" _Rain moaned and looked over at the clock. _"Wind, can't it wait until morning? It's 3:30!" _she grumbled. _"It is the morning! Now let's talk!" _I scoffed at her. Rain sighed _"Alright, since it's obvious you won't let me sleep until we have this talk" _she said. I smiled and replied. _"Rain, was it right for me to tell you guys that the reason I wanted to stop using this communication was because it was destroying our friendship more than helping it?" _I asked.

Rain remained silent for a while. Right when I thought she had gone back to sleep she replied tiredly. _"Wind that was your choice and you should be proud of it. True it confused me, and I see where you saw it was tearing us apart, but in all I think you were right to confessing it to us. You have basically shown us to be more careful" _I nodded slowly, and was about to try to get some sleep when I heard Rain once more. _"Oh and two things Wind, one, if you ever wake me up at 3:30 in the morning to have a conversation like this again, I will kill you, and two, do you think that there are other people who can communicate with each other through their minds like we can?_" she asked.

I thought about it and sighed. _"I don't know Rain. The possibility is very slim. Think about it, out of all the kids in our grade we are the only ones that can communicate like this. No one else even knows about it. Nevertheless, the world is full of possibilities and I would not be that surprised if we met someone like us" _I replied. Rain nodded and soon she was asleep, leaving me to think once more.

Before I went to sleep I sighed and stared out the window thinking to myself _it's possible that there are others, and if there are, I want to meet them. It gets lonely with only the three of us being able to communicate together like this. Then again, adding a new member would destroy the 'Troublesome Trio'. _I smirked at the name that Rain, Melanie, and I had received all those years ago. We weren't that much of troublemakers, but we were hyper and crazy, so the name of our group stuck. I sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep in wonder.


	5. Two new minds meet the three old ones

**Well guys, here you go, chapter five. In this chapter you meet the other two that can communicate with their minds. Thanks to Ninja-of-Silver and Ilovelloyd11 and everyone else who sent in OCs. I just thought that these two would work best with Melanie, Wind, and Rain. On with the story!**

**Layla's POV**

I was walking home from school, humming a song and thinking of what to do today. As I walked over to the park, I sat down on the bench and took out my katana, and examined it. I noticed that many kids weren't there today, so I looked up at the sky, seeing the clouds looking dark, promising a rain storm. I smiled as it began to rain and got up from the park bench and stretched my hands out, smiling I closed my eyes and began to run around, enjoying the rain hit my face.

"Wahoo!" I shouted with glee, not having a care in the world about getting soaked. Opening my eyes, I grinned seeing the lake. Getting an idea, I took a running start and jumped into the lake, letting the cold water engulf me. I pushed upward until my head resurfaced and smiled, seeing everyone else flee to get out of the rain. I quickly got on my back and began to float, relaxing and enjoying the rain.

** Amber's POV**

As the storm got worse, I laughed harder and began to run around the trees, unafraid. I smiled, seeing a flash of lightning. Most eight year olds would flee at lightning, but not me. I actually thought it was cool and wasn't afraid to have fun in thunderstorms. Giggling, I ran and slid into a puddle of mud. When I got up, I noticed half of my body was covered in mud. "This won't do" I said to myself, and landed in the mud puddle again, getting the other side muddy as well.

I had been playing in the storm for nearly two hours when I heard voices. _"Wind, why do we have to go and scout the area in a thunderstorm?" _one person asked, clearly annoyed. I continued to listen in on the conversation. _"Don't think I feel happy about this either, Melanie. Remember, I have a fear of thunderstorms" _Another said. I smiled, thinking it was probably Wind. _"Wind, Melanie, quit arguing. We just got to finish this one area and then we can head back to the ship" _a third one said. Getting concerned I thought to myself _"How many are there?" _

Suddenly, a reply came. _"Who was that? Wind, Rain, are you two messing with me again?" _The one called Melanie asked. _"No Melanie. It wasn't us" _Wind protested. _"Well, who else could it be? We're the only three that can communicate with our minds!" _Melanie replied. I continued listening, getting interested in the conversation. _"Melanie, it is quite possible that there are others who can. Just because in our world it wasn't, doesn't mean it isn't possible here" _Rain replied.

I giggled, finally getting the idea that they were communicating with their minds, and I had somehow listened in on it. _"She's right. I can hear everything" _I said in my mind. The three went silent, and finally a reply came. _"Who are you, and how can you understand us?"_ I smiled and replied. _"My name is Amber Larson and I am eight years old. I have no idea how I can understand you though" _Wind replied shortly afterward _"Well, I'm Wind. I'm here with my two best friends, Rain and Melanie. I think we know why you can hear us. Our minds must feel a connection to yours and enough similarities, thus bonding with ours" _before I could reply, Melanie interrupted _"Wait a minute. Our minds are bonding with an eight year old? We have enough similarities with an eight year old? My life has totally been made!" _

I smiled and Rain said _"Amber, where are you?" _I laughed and replied _"Not far from where you are. Come and find me!"_ with that, I broke my connection with them and began to once more laugh and play in the rain.

**Wind's POV**

_"I can't believe it Wind. I mean, I knew you said it was possible that our minds could bond with others, but I didn't think it could happen. Now look at us, we've already found one!" _Rain said happily. I smiled as we looked for Amber. _"Calm down Rain, we have to find her first. Though I do share you're excitement about this."_

Finally we heard laughter and I broke out into a full sprint, entering a clearing. There, was an eight year old girl with light brown hair and one blue eye, and one green eye. I stared, wide eyed in shock. It was thundering and lightning, and here she was, having fun in the storm.

_"Wind, she is just like us when we were her age. I get it now!" _Melanie said. I nodded and approached the girl. "Are you Amber?" I asked aloud. The girl stopped running away and backed away a little. "Y-yeah" she replied nervously. I smiled warmly. "Don't worry, it's us, Wind, Rain, and Melanie" I replied. Amber relaxed some and approached us. Melanie smiled at her "It is nice to meet you" she said. Amber looked over at her and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too" she replied. Rain looked at her and smiled. "Come; let's take you to the ship. The guys will be so surprised when we tell them about this." She said, and we walked off.

** Layla's POV**

I smiled as I kayaked to the middle of the lake and looked around. It was a sunny afternoon and the heat felt good against my skin. I closed my eyes, and listened to the sounds around me.

_"Guys this is so cool! Another one that can communicate with us with their minds!" _a voice suddenly said, _inside my head! _I froze, knowing it wasn't mine. _"Calm down Rain. I know it's exciting news, but seriously, don't get so jumpy about it!" _another said, addressing the one from before. I listened carefully, getting ready to paddle the kayak away from the source. _"Rain, Melanie, can't the two of you get along for once?" _A third asked. Getting annoyed, and curious, I finally decided to take things into my own hands.

_"Alright, who are you and what are you doing in my mind?" _I asked. I wasn't rude about it, and my voice showed it. It was more excited and concerned. _"Oh great Starclan, another person can talk to us with their mind!" _A voice, no doubt Rain, squealed. I winced some, the squeal giving me a slight headache. _"Dang it Rain, that hurt! Plus, what did I tell you about using quotes from a book that this world might not necessarily know about?" _A more stern voice said. I'm pretty sure that one belonged to Wind. _"Anyways, while you two argue. I'm going to handle this newcomer. My name is Melanie, Rain is the hyper one, and Wind is the other one. Who are you?" _Melanie asked.

_"My name is Layla Anketelle. I am fourteen years old and the youngest of three, and the only girl" _I stated. _"Hey I see you, are you the one out in the middle of the lake?" _Wind asked. I smiled _"Yep!" _I said excitedly. _"How about you come ashore, so we can explain this communication?" _Rain asked, happily. I nodded _"Sure" _I replied.

As I got the kayak ashore, and sat down I looked at the three who had been communicating with me. Wind stood up and began to pace. "I am Wind. Now let me explain. My mind is connected with Melanie's and Rain's because our minds felt a bond between each other and they had enough similarities. Your mind must have had enough similarities with ours too." she finished. Melanie jumped in right away. "I am Melanie, and though we are not sure if this is the way it works, we are just assuming it is. Just recently we met eight year old Amber who could communicate with her mind as well. This led us to believe that we were not the only ones that could communicate with our minds. We were right, because we found you"

Rain snorted "No. You didn't think it was possible. Wind and I believed it was, despite it being rare" she scoffed. Melanie glared at her. "Do you want to make it interesting, or boring?" she asked. Rain countered "I want it to be real!" I laughed and broke up the fight. "Guys, I get it. No need to fight about it. Although I do like Melanie's story better" I said. I giggled as Melanie stuck her tongue out at Rain.

Wind sighed and looked at her friends. "Guys, can we just take Layla back to the ship and have her meet Amber?" she asked, looking at me. I nodded, agreeing it was ok. Melanie nodded and Rain got this devious look in her eyes. "What will the guys think now?" she asked. _"They will wonder what we do in our spare time." _Melanie replied through her mind. The four of us cracked up, and began heading towards the ship.

** Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried my best to get Layla and Amber to act like the creators described them. Let me know how I did, and tips would be appreciated!**


	6. Plans and memories

**9 Well guys, here's chapter 6. Before I began I have one brief announcement. After Unforgettable Summer, there will be a sequel! So keep a look out for it after the ending of Unforgettable Summer.**

**Wind's POV**

"Really you three, you manage to find two others who can communicate with their minds as well?" Kai asked, looking at us. I nodded slowly, smiling. "Yep, it surprised us too though" I said quickly. I glanced over at Amber, who was talking to Lloyd and seemed to be settling in well. I shifted my gaze to Layla, who seemed to be talking to Rain with their minds by the look of their facial expressions.

Kai sighed, clearly annoyed. "How did this happen. What were you three doing?" he asked. I looked at Melanie, and she took over. "We weren't doing anything really. We were exploring and talking telepathically and next thing we know, we find Amber and Layla entering our mind." Melanie stated. Layla looked up "I didn't enter your mind on purpose. It kind of happened"

Before we could reply, Sensei Wu walked into the room. He looked over at Melanie, Rain, Amber, Layla, and me. "I see you five have come together. It does not surprise me" he said calmly. Cole spoke up, confused. "Wait, you knew they would meet up?" he asked. Sensei Wu nodded. "Wind is the orange ninja of the sky. Rain is the silver ninja of shadow. Melanie is the turquoise ninja of Light. Amber is the pink ninja of wind, and Layla is the aqua ninja of water." Sensei Wu finished. I looked over at my friends, surprised.

_"Wind, does this mean we will never go back home?" _Rain asked me, concern in her voice. _"Home, I thought you guys moved in" _Layla said, joining in the conversation. I sighed and looked at her _"It's a long story that will take a lot of explaining" _I glanced over at the guys, who had surprised looks on their faces. _"We're explaining it too them too. They should know."_

"You see, we're from a different dimension" I started. Melanie elbowed me. "No, we're from a different world!" she corrected. Rain rolled her eyes "Let's not fight about this! Point is, we're not from here at all" She said. I nodded "We were walking home from school to go to my house to spend the night and have Harry Potter night" I said. "When Wind got distracted by a TV show instead. Rain and I ran behind the TV to unplug it." Melanie continued with the story. "As we fought over who would unplug it, Melanie bumped into me and I hit the plug and it came loose, causing the lights to flicker and the three of us to be transported to your world" Rain finished.

Lloyd, Nya, Zane, Cole, Kai, Jay, Layla, and Amber all stared at us, shocked. Sensei Wu however, remained calm. He looked at us and said "This is unusual, but it makes a lot of sense" after that, we talked for a while. I occasionally glanced over at my friends and sighed. I think we were all starting to miss our homes. This had to change now.

"Hey Rain, Melanie, remember suicidal snowman?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Everyone looked at me, and the room grew quiet. Until Rain, Melanie, and I ended up laughing loudly at the memory. "What was suicidal snowman?" Amber asked curiously. I smiled down at her gently. "At our school library there was this snowman toy that would dance and sing. Our friend, Lucas, found scissors and put them on the snowman's hands and pressed the button to make him sing. Let's just say, we were laughing a lot" I explained. Amber smiled and began to laugh and soon Layla joined in as well. The guys still looked confused though.

Melanie gently poked me and said "I remember your birthday party. We failed at Portal 2" she said. I glared over at Rain "Yeah, because Rain kept killing me and annoying GLaDOS" I said. Rain shrugged calmly "It was fun" she stated. I smiled "Ok, it was fun. Don't forget though, I killed you guys in Halo 3 several times" Melanie laughed "Only because you knew where all the weapons were!" she said.

I smiled, realizing my plan to cheer them up had worked. I looked over at the guys and saw Kai smiling. He must have found out my plan. I quickly blushed and looked away, towards my friends. Layla, Amber, Melanie, and Rain were all grinning. "We're so hooking you up with Kai, Wind" Melanie said. I looked at her "No, don't you dare!" I said and ran off.

**Rain's POV**

I watched as Wind ran off and grinned. _"Melanie, Amber, Layla, we have to get them together" _I said. Melanie nodded _"Of course, but after that, you hook me up with Cole!" _She said. Layla smiled _"You guys have crushes!" _she teased playfully. Amber giggled _"So do I!" _she stated. I looked over at her _"Really, Who?" _I ask. Amber blushes and nervously replied _"It's no one. Never mind" _I smiled at her and began to plan on how to hook Wind up with Melanie.

**Wind's POV**

I sat on my bed in the bedroom I shared with Melanie, Rain, Layla, and Amber. I sighed; I was going to kill Melanie and Rain if they tried to hook me up with Kai. True, he was sweet and kind once you got past the hot head part. Yeah I liked him, but it would never work. I needed to find a way to go home, if there was a way.

Giggling snapped me out of my thoughts and I watched as the door opened some. Suddenly, a hand poked through and threw something down on the ground. The door quickly closed and I looked at where the thing was dropped.

Needless to say, I screamed loudly and jumped on to the dresser in fright. I do not like spiders. There were suddenly footsteps in the door opened. I looked down at the door and saw Kai. He stared at me. "Uh, Wind. Why were you screaming, and more importantly why are you on a dresser?" he asked. "S-s-spider" I said and pointed down at a small spider, no bigger than a dime. He looked down at it and then back at me, grinning. "I'm guessing you don't like spiders" he said, as he scooped the thing up and placed it outside the door. Once I was sure it was gone I climbed down and looked at him, nodding. "I have a good reason too" I stated. Kai raised an eyebrow. "Really, do you want to tell me this reason?" he asked.

After thinking about it, I nodded and motioned towards my bed for him to sit down. As we both sat down I began. "I was about two years old and playing in our family's basement. Somehow, I can't remember how, I got bit by a spider. My finger did not look good due to the spider being most likely a Brown Recluse by the looks of the bite. I've been afraid of them ever since. Including Granddaddy Long Legs" I finished. Kai smiled at me "Granddaddy Long Legs aren't even spiders they're" I quickly interrupted him "I know, but still they look like spiders." Kai nodded, getting it and suddenly pulled me close to him. I was shocked, and began to blush. "You know, the guys and I won't let anything hurt you" he said. I nodded "I know"

**No One's POV**

What Wind and Kai didn't notice was a figure watching them from a tree branch outside the window. The figure smiled evilly. "I think I just found one of the ninja's weaknesses" it stated. It looked up at the sky and grinned. "Tonight would be a good night to put a plan into motion"

**This can't end well! By the way, the suicidal snowman actually happened. I just changed the name and the details somewhat, and I actually was bit by a brown recluse. I just don't remember it, and am literally afraid of spiders! Well until next time, enjoy.**


	7. Kidnapped

**Sorry about it taking so long guys! I'm busy though and needed to figure out how to work this one out! Hope you enjoy it. I do not own Ninjago, Amber, or Layla.**

**Rain's POV**

We had heard the whole conversation between Wind and Kai and were fighting back giggles. Our plan to get them together had worked. _"How did you guys know about Wind's fear of spiders?" _Layla asked me. I grinned _"Melanie and I grew up with Wind. It's not hard to find out what scares her." _I stated. Just then Amber walked over to us. "Hey guys, what is going on?" she asked, curiously. _"Be quiet. We're listening to Wind and Kai. We kind of tried to hook them up" _Melanie said with her mind. Amber grinned and pressed her ear against the door as well _"Is it working?" _she asked.

Before any of us could reply, a new voice entered our mind. _"You guys have 20 seconds to leave this door before I come and kill you. Oh wait, I'm going to kill you anyways for the spider!" _it said, clearly annoyed yet, happy. _"Snap! Wind knows it's us!" _I said. _"10 seconds left" _Wind said calmly. _"Let's bolt!" _Layla replied and all four of us ran away from the door.

**Amber's POV**

After we got away from the door to our room I headed into the game room to find Lloyd. He was playing some kind of video game I didn't recognize. As I walked closer to sit down beside him, he looked up and smiled at me. "Hello Amber" he said. I fought back a blush and nervously replied "Hi Lloyd."

I watched him play his video game and before I knew it I was dozing off, and leaning on Lloyd. He glanced down at me surprised, but smiled warmly. At that moment, I was sure he enjoyed it as much as I did. It felt nice to have someone to lean on again.

**Wind's POV**

As it grew later and we finished dinner, Amber, Layla, Melanie, Rain, and I all went to our room to go to sleep. Amber seemed to be excited and jumpy, so I'm guessing something good happened to her, like it happened to me. I'm now sure I have a chance with Kai.

"Good night my pals" I said, as I turned off the lamp. A series of good nights answered me and I grinned, closing my eyes to sleep. Summer was definitely fun right now, and home left my mind. The only thing that didn't leave it was my family. I still managed to go to sleep somehow though.

**Melanie's POV**

We could not have been asleep for long when I heard faint footsteps. I woke up and rolled over on my side, looking around the room from where I was on the bunk bed. "Hello?" I whispered tiredly, thinking it was one of the guys moving around. The footsteps stopped, and I shrugged it off, going back to sleep. I was tired, and there was always the morning.

My dreams led me to the most random of moments with my friends. Such as doing the Cupid shuffle in front of the whole school, and singing to the songs played on the morning announcements. Oh the joys of that school year.

_"Melanie! Get up!" _Amber suddenly said through my mind. My eyes instantly opened only to see complete darkness. _"Why in the name of Starclan is it really dark? Our room is never this dark! Light from the small window is always filtering in!" _I said, trying to get up from my bed. My head touched something scratchy and I tried to stand up, only for whatever I was in to move with me. _"Amber, why am I in a bag?" _I asked.

_"We were kidnapped. Oh and what's Starclan?" _she explained. _"Now isn't a good time for me to explain what Starclan is. Where are the others?" _I asked. _"Wind is in another bag. She got beat up pretty bad trying to save us. Layla is here too, and I think Rain got away." _She replied.

I sighed with relief, and then suddenly thought about something _"If Rain got away, two things could happen. One, she blindly rushes into a decision like she usually does and follows us to save us, or two, she warns the guys and gets them to help." _I said. Just then, another voice joined our conversation. _"I know Rain just as well as you do Melanie. She'll probably do the first one" _it said. The voice sounded like it was in pain, but I recognized it all the same. _"Wind, it's good to see you're ok, but you need to rest. Amber, Layla, and I will get us out of this" _I said. _"Melanie, are you crazy? We don't even have weapons to fight back with yet!" _Layla said, entering the conversation.

Before I could reply, another conversation started outside the bag I was in. "Do you think that they're ssssstill in there?" it asked. Another one replied "Yeah. Lord Garmadon told us they might be silent."

_"Serpentine!" _Wind said weakly. I could tell she was hurt badly just by her voice. However, this didn't stop me from wondering how she knew all this. _"Wind, you're hurt! Rest while we figure something out!" _I said once more. _"Who died and made you the boss?" _Wind asked, annoyed. I sighed _"I don't know how bad your wounds are, but if they're bleeding then that means that you could die and I would be boss, but we never technically had a leader of this group!" _I said.

Wind grew quiet as we approached our destination. This was it; we were going to have to fight to get free, with or without weapons. If kids at school could do it without weapons, we could too. _"Get ready guys" _I said.

**What will be in store for these four? What choice did Rain make? Did she do what she would mostly likely do, and follow her friends to help, or did she surprise them and warn the guys? Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. The final battle and the end of summer

**Sorry about the slow update guys. I've had testing all week and plus a lot more. For those Harry Potter fans, chapter 2 of 'The Tales of the Undetermined' is out (Finally…) Anyways, on with the story.**

** Rain's POV**

_ Snap! What do I do? What do I do? _I thought frantically pacing around. This wasn't good. Layla, Amber, Wind, and Melanie were all caught by serpentine. I would've been caught too, had Wind not interfered. _Dang it Wind, why do you always have to go and save us? _I asked myself.

I suddenly remembered our mind communication. True, it didn't work well from a distance, but what choice did I have? I needed to find out if they were ok. _"Wind, are you ok?" _I asked. I could tell by the feeling, she was unconscious. Sighing, I tried to reach Layla. _"Layla, are you there?" _ I asked. _"Yeah, I'm here. Rain, have you told the guys yet?"_ she asked. I face palmed myself. Man was I forgetful tonight! _"Not yet, I will do that now" _I replied. With that, I cut off my mind from hers and ran to the guys' room. "Zane, Kai, Cole, Lloyd, Jay! Get up!" I called, pounding on the door.

The door opened and I looked into the eyes of a tired Jay. "What is it Rain?" he asked. I quickly explained the situation, and their eyes widened. "We're going after them!" I stated, and ran off before I could hear whatever they were going to tell me. I ran into my room that I shared with Melanie, Wind, Layla, and Amber. It felt empty now without them, and unwelcoming. I pushed aside the feeling and quickly put on my silver ninja suit.

**Amber's POV**

I braced myself for the worst. I was ready to fight alongside Layla and Melanie. _"Amber, you're too young. We need you to get Wind away from here and try to find the guys in case Rain didn't tell them" _A voice said in my head. _"Melanie, that won't work! If I leave you, then only two would be fighting the serpentine and- wait, I'm too young? I am not!" _I protested. Melanie went silent for a while and then she finally replied _"Please. Wind's life and ours could depend on you." _I thought about it. _"Fine" _I replied reluctantly agreeing.

The moment the bag opened up, everything happened so fast. A hand reached for me, but a figure tackled whoever it belonged too. I got out of the bag and noticed it was Layla. She was fighting off Skales. Layla nodded at me, and then at the bag that supposedly held Wind.

I ran over and opened the bag. Wind weakly crawled out, and I gasped in horror. She had cuts and bruises all over her. They weren't deep or anything, but there was so many. I took Wind's arm and placed it on my shoulder. She was older and taller than me, but I ignored the extra weight. Wind needed me right now.

"Come on. Let's get out of here" I grunted, guiding Wind. "Layla and Melanie need us though!" Wind said. I nodded "I know, but they need you to get better too."

**Layla's POV**

I held Skales down as Amber and Wind got away. He took the opportunity I gave him, by being distracted and pushed me off. "Ssssssilly girl, did you really think you could fight me?" Skales said, taunting me. I smirked. "No, I just needed to distract you" I replied. He looked confused, but didn't get a chance to answer, because Melanie tackled him. "That is for hurting my best friend! No one messes with Wind but me!" she yelled.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long to fight off Skales, but that left several other snakes. We were outnumbered, but we kept fighting on. That is, until a person with dark skin and red eyes stepped in the scene. "Lord Garmadon" I whispered to Melanie. Melanie nodded _"From now on, we tread carefully. Communicate with our minds only" _she said. I nodded.

**Rain's POV**

I ran ahead of the other's trying to get to my friends. I had run into Amber and Wind, and after settling her in a safe area, Amber rejoined us. "Rain, can you slow down some? We need to catch up!" Cole called to me. I looked behind me and saw how far away they were. I sighed and stopped running. The guys finally caught up and I was about to dash ahead again, when someone stopped me. I looked at them and saw it was Zane. "Rain, your friends will be ok" he said calmly. I looked ahead as we continued to run. "I don't know Zane. Melanie is tough for sure, but we have never fought before. True Wind and Melanie play fight occasionally and roll on top of each other, but this is different. This is real" I said. There was more in that sentence then what Zane most likely got out of it. What I had said also made me realize we really were in a TV show, and might not get out.

As we found the snakes I saw Lord Garmadon, Melanie, Layla, and several snakes. "Stay away from my friends!" I yelled and ran towards Lord Garmadon. He easily dodged me though. I turned and was about to attack again, but Melanie stopped me. "Rain, you're rushing at him blindly! He's using that to his advantage. We need to trick him" she said. _"Plus use our communication" _she added. I nodded and waited, despite hating it.

**Melanie's POV**

When I felt it was time, I leaped at Lord Garmadon, and feinted to the left, attacking him in the side. I began to go through the movements of the training course and soon felt a tornado surround me. _I'm doing Spinjitzu! _I thought. It wasn't long before I saw other tornadoes as well. We had done it!

-Page Break-

** Wind's POV**

It had been two months since we were captured. I too learned how to do Spinjitzu. Not only that, but we also got our golden weapons. I had two golden daggers. Rain had a bow staff. Melanie had a boomerang. Amber had a bow and arrows, and Layla had a katana.

I picked up one of my daggers and looked at it, sighing. Had we been home right now, I would be getting ready to begin school with Melanie and Rain along with a bunch of other friends. "You miss your world, don't you?" Kai asked me as he approached. I nodded slowly and took his hand. "Yeah, I do. So much is different" I said. He nodded. Just then, Melanie came running over. "Wind, you are going to want to see this!" she said, and hurried off toward our room. I looked at Kai, and we both shrugged, chasing after her.

When we got to our room, my eyes widened in surprise. There was a portal that led to my empty basement. Everyone stared at in shock. Melanie and Rain looked at me "We have a chance to go home Wind" Rain said. She looked over at Zane. "Zane, I love you and want to stay, but I have another home too" Rain said. I looked over at them, and for the first time, realized that the two developed feelings for each other. I looked over at Melanie and Cole and noticed the same thing.

"Wind, are you really leaving?" Amber asked me. I knelt down beside her and sighed. "Yeah, for a while, we are. We have to go to school, but something tells me we are going to meet again." I stood back up and looked over at Layla. "Take care, and have fun. We'll be back soon" I said. Layla nodded "You guys take care too, and save up a bunch of stories to tell!" she added. I looked at Kai "Kai, we will return, I promise. I don't know when, but it will probably be next summer" he remained silent, but suddenly he pulled me in close and kissed me on the lips.

I smiled and kissed him back, and then looked at Melanie and Rain. "Let's go" I said. My two friends nodded and we jumped through the portal.

We landed on my basement floor, and watched the portal close. "That was fun!" Melanie said. "Yeah it was!" Rain replied. Just then I heard footsteps and my brother came downstairs. "What have you three been up to? It's the first day of summer, and you're silent. That is not normal!" with that, he ran back upstairs. I looked at my two friends, realization crossing our eyes. What had been two months in Ninjago were only a few hours in our world. Rain picked up Halo 3 and grinned. "You guys up for it?" she asked. I smiled "Yeah! I am so beating you at capture the flag!" with that, we popped the disc in the Xbox 360 and turned it on, sitting on the couch. We still had a whole summer to waste together.

**Sorry about skipping the battle scene, I can't write battles worth a flip. However, this is only the beginning. The sequel is on the way, so Rain, Melanie, and Wind will see Layla, Amber, and the others again. Until next time, enjoy.**


End file.
